An ultrafast laser system is being constructed to enable the determination of ultrafast photon echoes associated with cofactor excitations in various proteins. These echoes permit experimental evaluation of the nuclear response functions of the protein. High repetition rate, high energy 12 fs pulses are needed for this work.